Conventional loader vehicles are adapted to perform various digging, loading and carrying functions during a cycle of loader operation. During certain phases of the loading operation, such as rack-back of the bucket after it has been loaded, it is desirable to provide means to continue the rack-back action, once such action is initiated by the operator, and to stop such action automatically when the bucket arrives at a predetermined position. Such automatic operations are generated typically by devices called, respectively, detent means and detent release means. They allow an operator to be free to direct his attention elsewhere, as needed. Release means have included various cable coupling schemes for transferring a detected degree of extension of a tilt cylinder rod to the detent release control means. Such coupling structures generally include flexible control cables that couple, either hydraulically or mechanically, the control signals to the detent release control means. Flexibility is required because the tilt cylinder pivots with respect to the loader vehicle operator controls.
Of general interest are U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,032, and patent application Ser. No. 586,846.